Kitten, I didn't mean it so literally
by Intoxic
Summary: Tony loves to call Loki his 'Kitten', and one night, there's a pleasent surprise waiting for him, because of it.


A/N: Thi sis a translation to the one shot I've written in Polish.

Beta'd by Red Coral. Thank you very much!

Enjoy it!

* * *

**"Kitten…I didn't mean it so literally"**

Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark. Son of Howard and Maria Stark. A genius, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy. Well, the last one you could scratch now. Tony was no longer a playboy. For a year he had been in a steady relationship with one person. No cheating, no more one-night-stands. It wasn't because he didn't feel any sexual attraction for other people anymore. No. He was just afraid of being one of those people if his partner found out.

Because his life partner, for a year now, is Loki Odinson, the God of Lies and Mischief. Brother of Thor, the Thunder-God. Son of Odin, the Allfather, and Frigga, the Allmother. A skilled warrior and amazing mage with a power that could kill anyone in an eye blink.

It wasn't that Tony wanted to cheat on him, not at all. His god gave him everything he ever desired, not only in bed. Sometimes he was surprised at how good he and Loki understood each other in those things.

"_Kitten,_ I love it when you purr in bed" Tony said one night, when Loki laid below him with eyes closed and slightly parted mouth. The engineer couldn't stop himself and had stolen a kiss from the god.

From that night Tony really enjoyed calling his god a '_kitten_', which often caused a blush form on the other man's face. At first it was only in the bedroom, behind closed doors. But then, he started to use that term towards his beloved more often.

"Pass me the salad, _Kitten_" All of them looked at the engineer equally confused. Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Steve, even Thor.

"I don't believe you were addressing me" said the red-head agent "I don't recall us calling each other '_Kitten_'"

"Hahaha" Stark laughed "Please Nat, Clint would shoot an arrow in my jewels before I could even call you that"

At the same moment Loki pushed the bowl with salad towards Tony with a grimace on his face.

"Thank you, _Kitten_" the eyes of the rest teammates landed on the god of Mischief, making him blush.

"Stark" the blonde god started "What is this bizarre name you are calling my brother?"

"Thor, I think that Tony called Loki a '_Kitten'_" Steve stated, blushing the way Loki did.

"Whatever is this '_Kitten'_?" All Avengers and Loki looked at him in disbelief.

"It's an animal, Point Break" Tony snickered "But down here, on Ear…on Midgard, we call like that a person that we have feelings for, really deep feelings"

"Ah, so I shall call all of you like that, my friends!"

"No!" Clint interrupted firmly "Call me _'Kitten'_ and I'll shoot you"

"Thor, you can call Doctor Foster, like that" Bruce popped in "I'm sure she'll love it"

"And so I shall do it!" he hit the table with his plastic cup.

Thor, like every other Asgardian, didn't know much about Earth's customs or the animals that resided here. Well, no wonder why. There weren't animals and customs like that in Asgard. That and Thor wasn't the brightest man in the crowd. Loki was a different case. Sure, he didn't know much about Earth's culture, but he was very intelligent. And he managed to surprise Tony very often.

Like this night.

Tony, after a long and tiring day ofwork, moved himself to his bedroom, wanting nothing more but the sweet sleep. He didn't even spare a glance to his lover, who was lying on the bed, before he went to the bathroom. After five minutes he came back to the bedroom, but what he saw there was bigger that he could ever think of.

On the bed, covered with gold-green sheets, was laying Loki, with a pair of black, cat ears and a long tail. To say that Tony was astonished, when Loki changed his position, and now was kneeling on the bed, propped on his arms, was understatement. When Loki purred, Tony's desire of sleep disappeared in seconds.

"Do you like it Starrrrrk?" god damn him, but his manhood twitched, at the sounding of his own name coming from Loki's lips. The said god, jumped off the bed, and stood before the genius.

"Loki, when I called you a '_kitten'_…I didn't mean it so literally" he swallowed hard, when Loki's long claws trailed down his chest.

"Do you like it?" he whispered in Tony's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Hell yeah!" Tony crushed his lips onto Loki's, which caused a loud moan of pleasure from the other man. Loki crossed his legs over Tony's hips, and let the man lift him. "Loki…_kitten_…you're so hot right now"

"Take me, Stark"

"Your wish is my command, _Kitten_…"

From behind closed doors, the rest of the Avengers could hear moans, panting, and sometimes they heard Tony screaming "_Loki…kitten_!"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


End file.
